Ameno dori me
by Spaild
Summary: Após aquela tragédia que despedaçara sua alma Catherina se vê obrigada a trair seus próprios ideais.
1. Ato I

**Avisos** : Trinity Blood trata-se de uma obra de ficção de criação de Sunao Yoshida.

Fanáticos religiosos: aconselho a não ler, se o fizer não venha me incomodar com seus pensamentos. Eu estou escrevendo uma obra de ficção, isso não quer dizer que eu apoie ou acredite em tudo o que irá ler aqui.

Assuntos polêmicos: Se você não gosta de ler cenas pesadas com violência, sexo ou incesto, aqui também não é o lugar para você, ma fizer, mais uma vez peço para não me incomodar. Não vim fazer apologia a nada, só estou usando as ferramentas para o desenvolvimento desta história.

Alcool, linguagem imprópria, nudez parcial e total, sexo, spoilers, violência e estupro. São coisas que você vai encontrar ao longo desta série.

Estou dando estes avisos para o bem de todos e o bom convívio. Se resolveu ignorar isto, bem, não me culpe.

Se você está de acordo com tudo acima tenha uma boa leitura.

* * *

O som da chuva enchia o salão e quase se sobrepunha ao som da única voz a falar, o timbre alto do Cardeal Medici soava pouco mais alto do que aquele som. Olhou para a cadeira vazia a sua esquerda e fechou os olhos. Seu estado de espírito era talvez pior que o céu daquela manhã e a faixa negra em seu braço mostrava que ainda estava de luto. Por um segundo forçou-se a capturar a voz do Cardeal ao centro do salão e ao notar que eles ainda tratavam sobre a expansão do Departamento de Inquisição. Fosse outra época ela estaria também de pé discutindo com o irmão mais velho, porém mal tinha forças para revidar, mesmo sabendo que aquela tática era um prelúdio para declarar guerra aos Methuselah. Quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado novamente ela ergueu o rosto.

\- Cardeal Sforza? - ouviu alguém chamá-la e então notou que toda a atenção estava voltada a ela.

\- Perdoe-me. - disse se ajeitando ereta na cadeira.

\- Concorda com as propostas de Cardeal Medici ou não esteve prestando atenção na nossa reunião. - D'Este falava olhando a filha bastarda de seu irmão.

\- Sobre recrutar novos clérigos e treiná-los para seguir os propósitos da Inquisição? - ela estava absorta, porém podia prever cada passo de seu irmão. - Estou de acordo.

Quando ela disse isso todos os presentes, Cardeais e Arcebispos se entreolharam. Era sabido o quanto os dois viviam a discordar das medidas que propunham. E ela na verdade não ligava mais tanto para o que aconteceria, Alessandro não estava mais ali entre eles e ela só permanecia no Vaticano pois logo haveria o Conclave. Tudo o que ela precisava era um momento em seu castelo em Milão para ter de modo apropriado seu luto.

\- Existe algo mais em pauta ou podemos discutir sobre o Conclave? - perguntou passando a mão nos longos cabelos claros.

O som de homens a discutir encheu o salão e ela esperou pacientemente.

\- A questão é determinar se seguiremos as regras da Santa-sé ou se existe alguma missiva do falecido Pontífice indicando um novo Papa como ocorreu da última vez.

As vozes discutiam a questão levantada pelo Cardeal Borgia.

\- Não existe nenhuma recomendação de Alessandro XVIII. - Medici declarou. - O Cardeal Decano¹ esteve cuidando desde o resgate do corpo do falecido Pontífice.

\- Per Scrutinium²? - Borgia questionou e todos concordaram.

E assim que estava acertado a data ela se colocou de pé para deixar o local, precisava de uma aspirina para a dor de cabeça que começava.

\- Duquesa de Milão. - ouviu novamente a voz de seu tio a chamar.

\- Arcebispo.

\- Há uma última coisa que gostaria de discutir.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa. Notou que a maioria dos presentes parecia ter a mesma reação que ela.

\- Particularmente ou com todo o colegiado?

\- Uma reunião extraordinária com o colegiado se me permitem.

Moveu a mão como se dependesse apenas dela a autorização e com isso voltou para sua cadeira ao lado direito de onde o Papa deveria se sentar. Esperaram os Arcebispos sobressalentes deixarem a sala restando apenas D'Este de pé entre os Cardeais que ali estavam.

\- Dentro de dois dias teremos o Conclave para decidir quem será o novo Pontífice, porém algumas coisas me preocupam sobre os quatro principais elegíveis.

Medici estreitou os olhos encarando o homem a sua frente, ele era tão ardiloso quanto a atual Duquesa de Milão, talvez pior por ser capaz de qualquer coisa.

\- E qual seria o problema D'Este?

\- Medici, sabemos que desde seus primórdios a Igreja Católica é regida exclusivamente por homens.

Então este era o problema. Catherina revirou os olhos, mesmo anos depois que fora indicada para compor o colégio cardinialício, sendo a primeira mulher a exercer grande cargo no clero ela era atacada com histórias antiquadas e machismo.

\- Acha que lhe cabe o direito de indicar quem é mais indicado? - ela ficou de pé. - Coloque-se em seu lugar Arcebispo!

\- Minha sobrinha, não me entenda mal, a questão é mais abrangente. Estaria apto o povo a ter uma mulher solteira como líder?

Francesco di Medici notou que apenas uma única pessoa concordar com o Arcebispo e certamente aquilo não passou despercebido por sua irmã. Catherina tinha novamente os olhos faiscando, muito diferente da forma que começara aquela reunião.

\- E o que propõe? - questionou ignorando o olhar afiado que ela lhe dera.

\- Acredito ser melhor para todos que Catherina se case, ainda existe muita malevolência no mundo e não queremos que nossa amada Duquesa de Milão seja desacreditada.

Antonio Borgia se levantou.

\- Pensamento um tanto retrógrado não concordam? - moveu as mãos continuando com sua fala macia. - A Cardeal Sforza se mostrou mais do que capaz de cuidar da Santa-Sé. Prova disso é a eficácia da AX.

\- Lembram-se que passamos por um longo período de ameaças e descredibilidade quando Gregory XXX a indicou para o colegiado? Houve a necessidade de um pronunciamento em sua defesa. - D'Este lembrou-lhes. - A Duquesa de Milão ficou reclusa para sua própria segurança por um longo tempo. E não podemos ter o mesmo luxo se ela for eleita.

Francesco recostou-se na cadeira pensativo, ali havia mais do que o zelo de um tio preocupado, porque D'Este era tudo, menos caridoso. E ele havia de admitir, as chances de Catherina ser eleita eram extremamente altas. Ela tinha a simpatia oitenta por cento dos atuais Cardeais. Sabia que mesmo alguns renunciariam o direito eto em benefício dela. E ele poderia tirar vantagem disso, se ela se casasse metade desta simpatia perderia o efeito.

Olhou para a mulher ao seu lado. A Duquesa de Milão não tinha a alcunha de ser a mulher mais bonita do mundo atoa. Ela tinha algo que atraía os olhares e sendo a única mulher no Colegiado, muitos dos Clérigos cediam aos seus encantos. Uma vez casada ela teria um dono e o desejo e lascívia perderia para a boa moral.

\- Minha irmã. - ele começou a olhando. O incomodava pensar que outro homem a tomaria. - O que acha desta alegação.

\- Inconcebível! - ela disse ficando de pé. - Eu jamais aceitaria isso e não a nada que possa fazer para que eu mude de idéia.

Ela puxou a capa vermelha e saiu com os saltos ecoando. Francesco sorriu, poderia arrumar um jeito de obrigá-la. Olhou os outros Cardeais saindo e se aproximou de seu tio colocando a mão no ombro dele.

\- Precisamos conversar. - ele sabia que havia algo por trás daquela interferência e queria descobrir como poderia usá-lo a fim de conseguir o que queria.

* * *

 _Ameno dori me_ \- Ameniza minha dor (latim)

 _Conclave_ \- (à chave) é uma votação secreta entre Cardeais para a escolha do novo Pontífice.

 _Cardeal Decano_ ¹ - Ou Carmelengo. Em resumo, O Cardeal Decano é escolhido por outros membros do Colegiado. Este é o responsável por comprovar oficialmente a morte do Papa. E é também ele que assume a liderança da igreja enquanto Vacante (vaga/sem papa).

 _Per Scrutinium_ ² - Por votação (latim) É a atual maneira que se elege um novo Papa, porém existem outras duas modalidades, se eu as abordar explicarei.

Qualquer dúvida extra deixe-me saber que eu lhe explicarei.

Essa fic dá um trabalho pois há a necessidade de muita pesquisa, portanto se gostou me deixe saber.

 **Até a próxima.**


	2. Ato II

Explicando os títulos:  
Quem acompanha nos mangás sabe que os capítulos são separados por atos, porém eles tem texto também.  
Eu optei por deixar sem texto para não dar spoiler do que virá acontecer no cap.

Eu escrevo mais esta fic para prazer próprio, mas se alguém está lendo e gostar me avisem para eu continuar a postar.  
Notas adicionais ao final do Ato II.

 _ **Boa leitura.**_

* * *

Ato II:

Logo após bater a porta de seu escritório a figura da Irmã Kate se fez presente na sala com seu habitual som de estática.

\- Duquesa de Milão. - a imagem holográfica fez uma reverência e só então pode ver que ela estava irritada. - Catherina?

Ergueu o rosto e olhou a mulher translúcida a sua frente. O holograma chiava mais do que o normal o que lhe dava a entender que a Iron Maiden estava longe do Vaticano. Respirou fundo e encarou sua antiga serva e amiga.

\- Pode entrar em contato com William e pedir-lhe que venha a minha sala?

\- Claro senhorita. - ela sumiu um instante e logo voltou. - Ele está a caminho.

\- Obrigada. - encheu o copo com um pouco de água de uma jarra e deu um gole. - Como está Tres?

\- Está seguindo suas ordens junto com Irmã Esther. Abel chegará no Vaticano nas próximas horas acompanhado de Leon.

Assentiu tirando o Solidéu¹ de sua cabeça e o colocando sobre sua mesa pouco antes de se sentar. Estava claramente irritada e sabia que Kate tinha notado, porém só iria contar o ocorrido quando William chegasse, não queria ficar se repetindo. Ao ouvir batidas a porta permitiu sua entrada e ergueu os olhos.

\- Catherina-sama. - ele se curvou elegante segurando a maleta e a bengala na mesma mão.

Sempre que ela mandava chamá-lo William levava seu kit médico, com a saúde debilitada ela precisava de um cuidado extra. Deixou a bengala apoiada à mesa e se sentou ao lhe ser oferecido uma cadeira.

\- Precisa de algo para dor de cabeça? - ele a conhecia desde muito jovem e sabia ler nas expressões dela muitas coisas.

\- Qualquer coisa bem forte. - respondeu ao tirar o monóculo e massagear levemente os olhos.

William a olhou atentamente, ela estava cada dia com a aparência mais frágil. Preocupava-se com ela, mas a Duquesa alegava estar bem. Abriu a mala e preparou uma injeção para amenizar a dor que ela sentia. Ela estivera um longo período de cama devido uma forte gripe e poucos dias após ter alta ela recebera a notícia que seu irmão mais novo havia falecido. Novamente a viu cair de cama, desta vez por tristeza. Sempre fora assim toda vez que recebia uma notícia ruim seu estado piorava.

Ao erguer o rosto viu que ela estava puxando a manga de sua indumentária para expor o braço.

\- Duquesa, é um medicamento aquoso, preciso aplicar em um músculo. - disse em um tom leve de instrução.

\- Claro. - ela ficou de pé sentindo o rosto corar levemente levantou a longa saia expondo a coxa.

William sabia que ela confiava cegamente em seu profissionalismo, era afinal ele quem sempre cuidou dela. Umedeceu um algodão para limpar o local. Mesmo com todo o respeito por ela era um homem e não podia deixar de reparar na bela coxa exposta envolta em uma meia branca com renda delicada que era presa por uma liga. Afastou um pouco mais o volume de pano para encontrar a nádega dela. Podia sentir o olhar de Kate atento a ele. Jamais demonstrou qualquer reação e daquela vez foi igual, limpou o local e aplicou a injeção.

\- Irei colocar um curativo. - disse e não demorou a fazê-lo deixando-a livre para se recompor.

Catherina agradeceu e respirou fundo, sabia que eles estavam esperando uma explicação pelo motivo a qual estava tão alterada.

\- Ao que parece. - ela disse com a voz baixa como era seu habitual, porém a raiva saia bem expressada em cada palavra. - D'Este teve a adorável ideia de casar-me.

Viu a expressão no rosto de seus subordinados, então ela riu com desdém.

\- Em defesa a sua história ele diz que seria mais fácil para que eu conquiste o cargo que foi de meu irmão.

Então a expressão dela mudou novamente, sempre mudava ao lembrar que sequer tiveram a oportunidade de se despedir. E eles estavam se aproveitando do momento de luto dela, da dor que sentia para tentar manipulá-la. Foi assim por todo o tempo desde que assumiu a cadeira que ocupa.

Mesmo depois de tudo o que a raça humana passou cada provação, e ainda assim resistir, aqueles velhos hábitos se mantinham. Houve avanços na fé católica, reformas nas leis e doutrinas, mas em alguns aspectos era como ainda estar na idade média. Parecia ter sido sugada por aqueles delicados arquivos que encontrara e lera com o único intuito de conhecer melhor o cristianismo e usar seu cargo para o bem.

Machismo, nepotismo. Ela própria só estava ali por ser a filha bastarda de Papa Gregory, aquela que ele assumiu anos antes de falecer. E mesmo sendo uma mulher a ideia cartesiana que muitos ainda defendem que a santa igreja deveria ser regida apenas por homens ainda estava lá. E a ameaçava novamente.

\- Mas isso é totalmente inconcebível! - William finalmente disse ficando de pé. - A senhorita tem todo o direito de escolher o momento oportuno para o casamento.

A instituição do casamento aos clérigos da igreja foi imposta após o Armagedon que ocorrera no ano de 2080. Como os humanos foram quase dizimados a necessidade de mudanças sobrepõe as normas mais antigas. O Vaticano permaneceu de pé após a guerra e foi o grande líder político do mundo dando apoio aos humanos remanescentes, mas para prosperarem como raça novamente os integrantes da igreja começaram a casar-se.

Catherina riu, algumas coisas jamais mudam. O homem ainda mata em nome de Deus e se esconde atrás do nome santo para a expiação de seus pecados. E mesmo ela com todo o poder que tinha, ali era uma só contra um coro de vozes. Porém mesmo que precisasse abandonar o Vaticano ela não se casaria se essa não fosse sua vontade.

\- Existem muitas coisas inconcebíveis que ainda são praticadas William, mas eu estou resoluta quanto a minha decisão e conheço meus direitos.

\- Sim senhorita, mas preocupa-me. D'Este pode usar de artifícios….

\- Eu também conheço um truque ou dois. - ela disse deixando os ombros relaxar devido ao efeito do remédio.

Deu um bocejo que não pode conter e encarou o agora sorridente Professor. William sempre esteve ao seu lado e o via tal como um irmão mais velho, ou até mesmo um pai. Confiava sua vida nele assim como fazia com outros membros da AX, porém nem todos tinham toda essa confiança.

\- Gostaria que eu a acompanhasse até vossos aposentos? Deveria descansar agora, poupar sua energia. - ele sugeriu ficando de pé.

Catherina ergueu a mão em negativa e abriu uma gaveta. Apenas o som da estática proveniente da holografia da Irmã Kate preenchia a larga sala da Cardeal. Puxou um papel em branco e uma caneta.

\- Preciso preparar as coisas, após o Conclave partirei direto para Milão e espero que tudo esteja pronto para minha chegada.

\- Mas e se a escolha para o Pontificado for a senhorita.

Ela ergueu os olhos azuis e o encarou, pensativa.

\- Embora eu jamais tenha desejado tal responsabilidade é mesmo capaz de crer que depois do ocorrido eu consiga tal feito? Seja sincero William.

\- Não senhorita.

\- Exato. E estou pronta para me desligar do Colegiado caso seja estritamente necessário.

Ela jamais quis estar no topo, já tinha poder o suficiente para mudar o que precisava ser mudado, porém ela contava com Alessandro no poder. Contava com a familiaridade entre eles, a benevolência e também com a facilidade de manipulá-lo. As vezes era necessário. Porém se Francesco di Medici tomasse o lugar ela não queria estar por perto. Jamais apoiara a forma como seu irmão mais velho agia.

\- Por isso preciso estar preparada para proteger Milão.

Tirou a luva da mão direita e pegou a caneta. Mesmo com tantas tecnologias ela preferia usar alguns antigos artifícios. Afinal era mais fácil invadir um sistema do que interceptar uma carta da qual nenhum de seus inimigos tinham conhecimento. Após o término ela selou a carta com cera carmesim e usou o sinete com o brasão do Ducado de Milão.

\- Padre Hughes se encontra no Vaticano, pedirei a ele que fique ao encargo disse senhorita.

\- Obrigada William.

\- E não se preocupe, a AX apoiará qualquer decisão sobre o infortunado dia de hoje.

\- Novamente agradeço. - o entregou a carta e suspirou. - Estão dispensados por hora.

Observou a ambos reverenciá-la e deixarem o local, Kate apenas desvanecendo até não existir mais ali e William deixando a sala de forma tradicional.

* * *

 _Solidéu¹_ \- É o nome real do 'chapéu' usado por um cardeal. Porém é muito menor do que o que Catherina usa, mas isso não vem ao caso. Rsrs

 _Medicamento aquoso_ \- Segundo minhas pesquisas injeções oleosas e aquosas são preferencialmente aplicadas em musculatura. E eu gosto de explorar bastante a sensualidade de Cath.

Mais uma coisita. Catherina é filha do antigo Papa, (Gregory XXX), com outra mulher. Não é muito explorado esta questão, mas o que sabemos é que ele só a assumiu como filhas aos 14 anos. E depois foi muito fácil se tornar Cardeal.

Então? Estão gostando?  
 _Até a próxima._


	3. Ato III

Olá Leitores, perdoem a demora, mas a vida é cheia de incertezas não é mesmo?  
Espero que ainda queiram ler essa história.

* * *

Ato III:

O Duque de Florença e Toscana olhava para o Arcebispo sentado desconfortável a sua frente. Tinha um grande poder de intimidação e apreciava isso. Mantinha as mãos unidas e o olhar afiado para o homem a sua frente lendo as expressões dele antes de começar.

\- Cardeal? - D'Este chamou em um tom impaciente.

Francesco se levantou e andou até a cortina a afastando levemente e olhando para o outro lado, diretamente para a janela onde se localizava o escritório de sua meia-irmã a Cardeal Sforza. E ele fazia muito isso, as vezes a encontrava sentada ao mezanino aproveitando o sol da manhã e tomando chá com algum convidado, por outras ela se apoiava próximo a janela pensativa. Ele era um homem que espreitava e estudava seus oponentes.

\- De onde veio essa ideia de casar a Duquesa de Milão?

Ele se moveu novamente aproveitando que Medici estava de costas para ele para pensar em uma boa desculpa. Não podia expor suas ordens tão facilmente.

\- Estou querendo o melhor para minha adorada sobrinha.

\- Não me trate por idiota. - rosnou da janela porém ainda sem o olhar. Podia ver Catherina sentada em sua mesa aparentemente trabalhando. - Noto o modo como a olha.

E então ele abaixou a cortina e voltou a se sentar. Medici era obcecado por sua irmã, nunca entendeu exatamente como ela conquistava tudo o que queria e odiava cada homem que a tocava ou lhe faziam propostas. Assim ele notava cada olhar lascivo que a Duquesa recebia e seu peito queimava com uma raiva cega.

\- Ela é minha sobrinha! - falou com tom de ofensa.

\- E desde quando isso foi problema em nossa família? Não foi seu próprio irmão que casou-se com sua filha? - ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Talvez se sinta no direito, por isso esteja propondo o casamento.

Alfonso D'Este se levantou, fingindo-se de ofendido.

\- Lhe asseguro que não existe nenhum interesse dessa natureza. Não seria eu o homem a casar com a Duquesa.

\- Não? Então o que receberia em troca caso ela se case com outro? E quem seria este homem?

O homem mais velho respirou fundo e voltou a se sentar, Francesco era um homem com poder para minar suas intenções, seria melhor ter algo para beneficiá-lo e assim manter o homem ao seu lado.

\- O que mais deseja neste mundo Cardeal Medici?

Por um segundo os olhos do Cardeal se moveram em direção a janela de onde esteve momentos antes a olhar sua irmã. O gesto foi prontamente captado pelo Arcebispo que deu um riso leve.

\- Vejo que realmente tens razão, nossa família tem uma predileção pelo incesto. - riu. - É a ela que deseja ou deseja ainda mais o Pontificado?

Francesco estreitou os olhos observando o homem com um largo sorriso a sua frente.

\- Posso lhe dar qualquer um dos dois, ou ambos. Tudo o que precisa é me ajudar.

\- E o que você ganha em troca? - questionou.

\- Um lugar no Colegiado.

Era conhecido de todos o desejo que D'Este tinha de ser Papa, mas antes ele precisaria eliminar alguns obstáculos e lentamente ele ia obliterando os mais fracos. Em sua mira no atual momento a Duquesa de Milão.

Francesco entrelaçou os dedos pensativo. Ele tinha o grande desejo de ser o novo Papa, porém com Catherina ali jamais conseguiria, ela era obstinada demais. Tampouco poderia se casar com ela, as pessoas jamais o iriam respeitar por forçar sua irmã a se casar. Estava em um impasse.

\- Como pretende, se eu aceitar sua proposta, convencer a todos os cardeais a me eleger?

\- O Colegiado é em sua maioria composta de homens que como você, Desejam a Duquesa de Milão. - começou e ignorou o olhar de Medici. - A vaidade masculina de poder exibir um belo troféu como Catherina não deve ser subestimada.

A conversa o incomodou, imaginar quem quer que fosse a tomar a virgindade de Catherina era algo que ele não gostava de pensar.

\- Está sugerindo vender minha irmã?

\- Desde quando criou laços tão fraternos com ela?

Francesco riu.

\- De certo não a conhece, antes de aceitar ela própria é capaz de matar a metade do Colegiado que se atrever a concordar. E ainda teria o problema da AX, bastaria uma palavra dela e aqueles lacaios viriam com tudo.

\- Me entristece ver que um renomado estrategista se encontra sem armas quando o assunto é a mulher ao qual deseja. Não subestime o ódio que ela nutre por você, esta é a chave para prendê-la.

Uniu as sobrancelhas ao olhar o Arcebispo.

\- Meu caro sobrinho, permita-me explicar. Inicialmente meu plano é irritá-la com a ideia que deverá se casar, só isso já seria o bastante para fazê-la deixar o Colegiado, uma vez que seu amado Alessandro não está mais aqui. - moveu a mão como explicasse para um menino de cinco anos porque não deveria correr em certos lugares. - Porém existe uma possibilidade que me parece infinitamente maior. Fazê-la desejar o Pontificado.

Francesco deu uma gargalhada alta, de puro deboche.

\- E como isso me beneficiaria? Além de que ela nunca desejou tal responsabilidade. Catherina é tão boa estrategista quanto eu, ela gosta de manipular, olhe todos os fantoches que ela coleciona que atendem pela alcunha de agentes da AX.

\- Chegastes ao ponto. Ela não deseja o Pontificado, tão pouco deseja você nele. E usando isso podemos dobrá-la a nossa vontade. Primeiro compramos os dois terços necessários para assegurar vossa vitória, vendendo então favores e como prêmio principal Catherina. Depois disso será fácil dizer que o Colegiado concorda que para ela concorrer seria necessário um casamento.

\- Ela negaria na primeira oportunidade. É um plano totalmente falho e ridículo. - Francesco o cortou.

\- Porém se evocarmos o nome de Sua Santidade, que os céus o tenha, ela pensaria melhor sobre o problema em questão. Nós dois sabemos que ele sempre quis renunciar e que sua escolha óbvia se o fizesse seria ela.

O líder da Inquisição viu uma bela oportunidade, Catherina aceitaria qualquer coisa se o pudesse impedir de ocupar o lugar de seu amado Alex.

\- Temos um acordo Cardeal Medici? - ficou de pé estendendo a mão para ele.

Demorou alguns segundos mas ele pegou a mão na sua dando um firme aperto, selando o acordo que o beneficiaria em seu principal objetivo. Expurgar da terra a raça imunda que se denominava Methuselah.

* * *

Então? Mereço saber o que etão achando? Seria bom um feedback pra saber se devo continuar a postar aqui.


End file.
